Abrir los ojos
by Isi-san
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Gale cuando decidió hacer colapsar la Nuez? ¿Es realmente malo ser así de despiadado? SPOILER SINSAJO. Para Reto RIC.


**Disclaimer. **Suzanne Collins © Hunger Games.

* * *

_¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a darle una oportunidad a mi historia, la tercera en el fandom, y un reto por parte del grupo de RIC (que originalmente es SasuSaku en el fandom de Naruto), que decidió atacar el fandom de Hunger Games también(?). Reto impuesto por Elade-chan. Mujer, te digo, pudo haber quedado millones de veces mejor, pero el tiempo me ganó, lo siento tanto :C espero no ser víctima en máximo potencial de tu ira :C._

_Además cabe recalcar que dejé de intentar narrar en primera persona, al menos para este escrito, porque con Gale sencillamente no logré convencerme :C. Es demasiado complicado intentar pensar como él. Aunque tengo un borrador con ese estilo de narración, escribí esto como mil veces distintas x'D._

_**Advertencias:** **Spoiler de Sinsajo. **Quien avisa no es traidor. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Gale durante el ataque a la Nuez?_

* * *

**Abrir los ojos.**

_By_ Isi-san.

...

.

—Las entradas no pueden ser tomadas, lo hemos intentado sin éxito en múltiples ocasiones. —La voz de Lyme, la vencedora del 2 de unos treinta años que ahora lideraba el escuadrón de rebeldes de su distrito, se apagaba poco a poco mientras Gale cerraba los ojos.

...

—_Mamá, esto es lo último que queda del pan que compraste con la medalla de papá —Rory Hawthorne, de casi ocho años, cerró la alacena y llegó corriendo a la mesa donde el resto de la familia esperaba sentada cada uno con un vaso de agua. Le dio a Hazelle el pan que ya estaba duro porque lo habían comprado hace dos días y hecho rendir hasta el final, y la mamá con el corte certero de su cuchillo repartió en partes iguales para los niños y una más pequeña para ella lo único que había en su casa para comer._

—_Ya lo veo, cariño, mañana conseguiré más dinero._

—_Yo no tengo tanta hambre, mami, lo podría comer mañana —opinó Vick rechazando el pedazo de pan que Hazelle le tendía._

—_Esta es la comida de hoy, mañana estará la comida de mañana. Come tu trozo, Vick, no quiero que te acuestes con hambre. —Dijo la mujer abriendo la palma de su hijo y colocando su respectivo trozo de pan._

_..._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando a través del cristal de la ventana; la Nuez.

...

—_Gale, cariño, no quiero que vuelvas al bosque. —Con el rostro inexpresivo Hazelle, embarazada de casi nueve meses, recibía a su hijo en la puerta de la casa, con las risas de Rory y Vick de fondo, quienes jugaban a las canicas en el piso de tierra del salón principal._

—_Pero mamá, he conseguido una ardilla pequeña para hoy, talvez mañana consiga una más grande. —Se defendió el niño dejando el animal sobre la mesa de la cocina, Hazelle se acercó a revisarla._

—_El bosque es muy peligroso, es mi trabajo traer comida a la mesa. —Su mirada era casi suplicante pero con un corte certero descabezó al animal que tenía el cráneo roto. Gale la había matado seguramente a pedradas, cuidando de no herir el resto del cuerpo._

—_Yo puedo ayudar cazando. —Insistió._

—_Eres solo un niño. —Ella evitó mirarlo de frente, concentrándose en la tarea de preparar la ardilla para que sus hijos no durmieran con el estómago vacío esa noche._

—_¡Soy el hombre de la casa! —Y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de la mujer, cayendo rápidamente sobre el cuchillo._

—_Hablaremos después de la cena._

_..._

—La estructura interna de la Nuez es una serie de pasadizos que culminan en el centro donde están todos los controles y donde trabaja el comando, demasiado lejos de cualquier entrada, haciendo que los ataques externos no les afecten. —Escuchó a Lyme explicar de nuevo, mostrando otra vez un recorrido electrónico de los planos que tenían de la Nuez.

...

—_Mami, tengo frío y mucha hambre. —Vick habló en nombre de los tres hermanos que llegaron con una manta a acurrucarse en la cama de Hazelle quien mantenía abrazada a una diminuta Posy para darle calor. Llevaban dos días sin probar bocado y era el primer invierno sin su papá. La inexperiencia de Gale no le permitía encontrar animales con facilidad bajo esas condiciones y muy poca gente en el distrito se podía dar el lujo de pagarle a Hazelle por lavar su ropa en esos momentos. Morían de hambre._

—_Mañana será un día mejor, tesoros._

_..._

Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando. Mirando de reojo el plano electrónico del diseño interno de la fortaleza y luego mirando la estructura a través de la ventana.

...

_Gritos de dolor, de miedo, de desesperación. Gente corriendo, intentando escapar de las llamas abrazadoras que consumían el distrito 12 por completo. Él esquivando los obstáculos, llevando en brazos a Posy, con Hazelle y sus hermanos justo detrás de él, gritándole a toda persona que viera que lo siguiera para salvarse, con la hermanita y la mamá de Katniss en el grupo. Mirando como personas, niños, ardían en llamas sin poder ayudarles. Un grupo de hombres, mujeres y niños derribando la cerca que ya no estaba electrificada, no había electricidad en todo el distrito. Mirando a lo lejos como su hogar entero ardía en llamas por culpa de los aerodeslizadores que trajeron las bombas._

...

Gale se detuvo frente a la ventana de nuevo y miró detalladamente la montaña frente a él. Muchas ideas eran lanzadas al aire en el grupo de inteligencia que estaba en la misma sala que él, todas tomando en punto de partida tomar las entradas, como si nadie entendiera lo que Lyme explicó sobre que es imposible, lo que él pudo ver con facilidad, todas las entradas eran estrechas, cualquier ataque estaba destinado a fallar.

Fue traído ahí por Beetee, quién le dijo que su habilidad para diseñar trampas era muy efectiva, una capacidad intelectual que en una guerra era fundamental. Y, que para idear cómo tomar la base principal del Capitolio en los distritos era, probablemente, lo que se necesitaba. Gale se puso a trabajar en algunas ideas.

Apoyó sus manos en el soporte de la ventana y trató de ponerse en el lugar de la persona encargada de defender la Nuez. Si él estuviese en su lugar probablemente se hubiese entretenido mucho colocando las trampas que de seguro recorrían todos los pasillos con el fin de proteger el interior, donde estaban todos los trabajadores y las máquinas que hacían dicho y hecho de lo que el Capitolio ordenaba.

Muchas ideas, todas descartadas por él mismo. Volvía a ver los planos, luego la montaña. Cubierta completamente por roca, haciendo imposible los ataques externos. Algo completamente impenetrable.

¿Es esto así? ¿Ellos ganan? ¿Ni todo el potencial de los rebeldes puede atravesar una fortaleza de uno de los distritos? Porque no han estado pensándolo un par de días, ya han pasado varias semanas así. ¿Cómo planean entrar a la casa del presidente Snow si ni siquiera se puede ingresar a una de sus bases?

Bueno, hace unas semanas no lo tenían a él pensando una manera de tomar la Nuez.

El sentimiento de odio hacia las personas que están ahí dentro se hace tan palpable que Gale casi puede sentir que todos a su alrededor lo perciben. Porque Gale sabe que las personas que están ahí dentro no son ciudadanos de un distrito como la mayor parte de Panem, las personas que están ahí son seres que comparten las ideas del Capitolio, que matan sin asco, que tratan a seres humanos como ellos mismos —o _casi _como ellos mismos— como inferiores. Animales que se pueden enjaular y torturar y mover y entrenar a su merced.

Realmente, ¿para qué quieren a los despojos de personas que están ahí dentro? De ser por él los dejaría morir a todos, porque, para él, todos los que están ahí son los culpables de que ahora él viva con su familia en el distrito 13 como refugiado. Y por eso deben pagar.

¿Para qué quieren a esas personas? Es lógico que no se unirán a las fuerzas rebeldes, y la tecnología que ahí tienen es provista por distritos como el 5 o el 6, tampoco es muy necesaria.

Gale aprieta los puños de forma tan fuerte que las venas se remarcan por sus brazos grandes y con cicatrices de algunos accidentes en la mina, o de trampas mal puestas en el bosque. Quiere que alguien pague, quiere que los culpables paguen. Tiene a los culpables ahí en frente. A unos metros a través de un cristal. ¿Quién es el culpable de que un niño de 12 años haya tenido que crecer de golpe? El Capitolio.

Si el Capitolio no los obligara a trabajar como mineros bajo condiciones inseguras, si no los tratara como esclavos, si no escogiera a la Nuez como su base en los distritos para mandar los aerodeslizadores que atacaron el hospital del distrito 8 y probablemente los mismos que destruyeron hasta las cenizas el distrito 12, si el Capitolio no fuese sinónimo de monstruo…

Pero no existe un "Si el Capitolio…". Es o no es. La vida no es justa, los derrumbes naturales que dejan a niños huérfanos y esposas viudas, obligándolos a ver la cruel realidad que les rodea, no son justos, pero pasan.

Pasan.

¡Pasan!

La vista de Gale no se aparta de la montaña pero frunce el ceño. ¿Cuál es la principal idea de tomar la Nuez? No son los planos o artefactos o tecnología interna que ahí se tienen, son las personas. Las cabezas que siguen pensando planes, atacando, lanzando armas, matando. Esas personas son las que hay que detener, y para detenerlas se toma la Nuez. Y tomando la Nuez se gana al distrito 2 que es el más cercano al Capitolio y el que se ha mantenido reacio a unirse a la alianza de Panem. A los que se necesitan para una alianza completa.

Ve los planos de nuevo y la vista otra vez a la ventana. Toda trampa, todo plan, todo tiene un punto débil. La gente que está ahí dentro no es invencible ni impenetrable. De nuevo Gale se pone en el lugar del coordinador de seguridad, si él fuese él, ¿cuál sería el punto débil? ¿Cuál es el punto débil de una fortaleza que está diseñada como un laberinto, aislada a través de paredes de roca del mundo exterior?

La respuesta se vuelve cada vez más clara.

Camina de un lado a otro. Debe pensar con cuidado. La muerte de todas las personas en una fortaleza así es algo que, después de todo, se debe pensar.

Se podría bloquear las entradas, cortar suministros; agua, comida, obligarlos a rendirse dejándolos encerrados. Su ventaja es el asilamiento, pero también la principal desventaja.

Pero no hay ninguna manera de hacerlo, no se le ocurre ninguna factible que no sea utilizar la montaña que les protege como el arma que los acabará.

Los desastres pasan.

Pero los desastres pueden llegar a un punto de descontrol. Una vez hecho, nada podrá pararlo.

Pero los que están ahí son seres con mentes podridas, perros falderos del Capitolio, son enemigos. Los enemigos no merecen compasión. No los enemigos que nunca han sufrido hambre, frío, desesperación ni odio desmesurado porque fueron criados en castillos de oro y plata, y piensan que matar es como un juego. Como un juego que no tiene vuelta atrás pero que sigue siendo un juego porque no son sus vidas las que peligran.

Un juego como el que ven en la televisión una vez al año. Ven niños matándose y un ganador que termina viviendo como ellos —en la mejor de las teorías—, y no hay nada de malo, porque la moral en ello no existe. ¿Por qué no jugar entonces con los ratones dentro del laberinto?

Se reprime de pronto, apretando fuertemente sus labios. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué está pensando? Él ha trabajado en una mina, ha sentido el miedo de que todo colapse en algún momento y su familia quede sola.

Ve los planos de nuevo y otra vez la montaña. Una muerte así es la peor pesadilla de un minero como él. Gale que especialmente pensaba en su familia cada vez que entraba a trabajar en la oscuridad de metros y metros bajo tierra. Que imaginaba un accidente y su cuerpo inerte bajo toneladas de roca, y su madre teniendo que sacar adelante a sus hermanos con el único apoyo de una medalla de cobre que podría cambiar por unos días de comida, y luego tener que arreglárselas esta vez sin él.

Una muerte tortuosa porque, por el diseño que muestran los planos, Gale puede ver que los trabajadores no morirían aplastados, fallecerían intoxicados por el humo de tierra que fluiría por los conductos de aire que llegan hasta el interior. Y probablemente uno que otro mueble o máquina que caería debido al terremoto que se sentiría por dentro.

Una montaña que se derrumba sobre sí misma, a toda velocidad, con toda la estructura de roca tapando las entradas de todo tipo gracias a la acción de la gravedad.

¿Se necesitan las personas que están ahí adentro? ¿O solo al distrito completo que está afuera a la expectativa de lo que logren los rebeldes?

La respuesta es tan fríamente obvia, que alguien que tuviese un poco más de compasión hacia las personas que él ve como despojos humanos rechazaría la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza.

Las causas grandes son a las que hay que poner prioridad.

El fin justifica los medios.

Alguien tiene que pagar por los niños que él vio retorciéndose en quemaduras y no pudo salvar en el 12. Pagar por la muerte de los niños en los Juegos del Hambre. Él puede hacer que alguien pague. ¿O es acaso que esas barbaridades merecen quedar impunes?

Pero no solo es eso —se consuela internamente—, no solo es venganza, no es solo eso. También es prevención, es evitar que ataquen a algún distrito, talvez el 10, esa noche. Evitar que inocentes mueran gracias a esos aerodeslizadores que tanto disfrutan soltando bombas sobre las viviendas de inocentes, o los centros hospitalarios, o los centros de abastecimiento de comidas, ropas y medicinas.

Lo piensa de nuevo y con cuidado, porque aún una parte de él cree que no todos ahí son malos, puede haber inocentes, espías suyos o incluso prisioneros que son interrogados. Quizá el conserje que mantiene todas las máquinas limpias, o el técnico que no tiene más opción que trabajar ahí para sustentar a su familia. Si él estuviera ahí dentro… si él fuese el que se quedaría sin oxígeno lentamente para que los rebeldes ganaran, y, eventualmente, Panem disfrutara la libertad… ¿se sacrificaría?

—La próxima persona que sugiera que tomemos las entradas, más vale que tenga una brillante forma para hacerlo, ¡porque va a ser el que liderará esa misión! —El grito de Lyme lo vuelve a la realidad.

Silencio absoluto.

Sí, sí se sacrificaría, lo haría si eso significa que su madre y sus hermanos tendrían más posibilidades de vivir en un Panem más justo e igual para todos. Un futuro limpio para la pequeña Posy, y sus hermanos que no han llegado ni siquiera a los quince años.

—¿Realmente es tan necesario que tomemos la Nuez? ¿O sería suficiente con capturar a los internos para que dejen de atacar y resistirse a los rebeldes?

—Ese sería un paso en la dirección acertada —dice Beetee—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Gale tiene la atención de todos, los ojos puestos en él.

—Piensen en ello como una guarida de perros salvajes —continúa—. Ustedes no van a forzar su entrada. Así que tienen dos opciones. Atrapar a los perros en el interior o hacerlos salir.

Hacerlos salir no es una opción, Gale lo sabe. Si se descontrola el derrumbe no podrían salir por ninguna parte, y si logran encontrar una salida, estarían tan armados que habría un derramamiento de sangre sin tregua a pensar. De una u otra forma, muchos morirán. Y esa buena parte que morirá por su idea pagará por la muerte de todos sus amigos, vecinos y compañeros que no pudo salvar en la destrucción del 12. Porque la Nuez es la causa de todos los ataques que han sufrido los 11 distritos restantes.

Pero el Capitolio se ha encargado de hacerlo ver la vida de los otros de forma tan fría, que eso no le preocupa mucho. Porque no es él, ni los suyos, y a grandes rasgos unos sacrificios no parecen demasiado para encontrar la anhelada libertad. No parece demasiado que la gente de la Nuez muera sin ser juzgada cada persona por aparte.

El fin justifica los medios.

Siempre había querido tener el poder de hacer su propia justicia, siempre guiado por el odio hacia el Capitolio. ¿Quién es él ahora para no ser consistente con sus palabras y sus acciones? A fin de cuentas, el objetivo sería cumplido. Todas las estadísticas dicen que con la Nuez fuera, el distrito 2 formaría parte de la alianza. Eso es lo que se necesita.

—Hemos tratado bombardeando las entradas —dice Lyme—. Ellos se han establecido muy dentro de la roca como para poder causarles un daño real.

—No estaba pensando en eso —dice firme—. Estaba pensando en usar la montaña. —Beetee se levanta y se coloca junto a él, mirando en la misma dirección que Gale—. ¿Lo ves? ¿Viniéndose abajo por los lados?

Comienza la discusión, moralidad. Muertes de personas, una reducida cantidad contra los millones que serían castigados si los rebeldes pierden ante el Capitolio una vez más.

Se necesita justicia. Y no solo Gale lo quiere, todos lo quieren.

Es solo cerrar los ojos e imaginar a hombres de saco y corbata, sentados frente a un escritorio con una taza de café en mano, con estadísticas de los demás distritos viendo a quienes atacan y a quienes no, quienes merecen castigo y quienes no, y que con el poder de apretar un botón pueden volar en pedazos el hogar de millones de personas como ellas. Con un par de ojos, una nariz, dos brazos y dos piernas, pero que al parecer son inferiores y fáciles de tratar como ratones de laboratorio.

Haciendo que hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos se mueran de hambre, por disparos a la espalda, retorciéndose en llamas, mutilados o incluso torturados en sus habitaciones especiales logrando que ellos mismos deseen que la muerte llegue rápido, para no seguir sufriendo.

—Ellos aún pueden escapar a través del túnel del tren hacia la plaza —dice Beetee.

—No si nosotros lo estallamos —Contradice. Es ahí cuando Katniss interviene y dice que como minero no puede estar hablando en serio, pero Gale ya lo analizó y llegó a la conclusión, no es necesario que ella le diga cómo podría ser un derrumbe en un intento de abrirle los ojos porque él ya los tiene más que abiertos. Una muerte así es tortuosa, lenta, y les da el suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse y sentir dolor, miedo, desesperación.

Gale se da cuenta que piensa enojado, con cólera, con ganas de que alguien pague, que pague por la muerte de su padre, venganza, por los niños y abuelos que morían de hambre día con día en todos los distritos, por los enfermos del ocho que no tuvieron probabilidades de sobrevivir, los rebeldes que han sido muertos buscando causas nobles, la causa noble de quitarle el poder al Capitolio. Y descubre que no le importa. Porque le parece que es mejor prevenir la muerte de millones de inocentes que buscan la paz y tranquilidad, que prevenir la muerte de los autores de la mayoría de los desastres que se han ocasionado desde que estalló la guerra.

La sala se reúne el resto de la tarde a valorar posibilidades, y Gale, junto a Katniss y otro grupo de personas, es desapachado.

Es cuando el sol ya está oculto que todo ocurre, Gale está junto a Katniss sobre el edificio de justicia y ambos ven que los estallidos mueven la piedra y traen a grandes velocidades todo hacia abajo, una capa, dos capas, tres capas de tierra y roca, y todas las entradas se ven bloqueadas, todo el peso de la montaña se viene abajo, la Nuez sucumbe. Por dentro él imagina la crisis, alarmas, gritos, dolor, pero evita a toda costa sentir piedad por las personas con los mismos corazones que el agente más leal al Capitolio.

Imagina el humo que deben estar inhalando sus pulmones, la desesperación de una salida y ver todas bloqueadas. Después de unos minutos el tren llega a la plaza y sin dudar mucho Hawthorne va a la línea de frente a encarar a los que salen de ahí, la mayoría herida pero siempre armados, siempre como animales que no piensan, solo actúan impulsivamente.

No tiene noción de sí, solo sabe que dispara varias veces y acorrala grupos que luego son capturados listos para ser interrogados, con la esperanza de descubrir puntos blandos del Capitolio que sirva para el ataque que se planea a la capital luego de eso, y es en ese momento que la voz e imagen de Katniss le toma desprevenido. Y la visión de ella frente a un hombre con uniforme del 2 le hace recapacitar un poco.

El hombre le apunta directamente a la cabeza y ella lo que hace es tirar el arco a sus pies.

Gale se sorprende, no porque ve que Katniss no es tan despiadada como él, al pedir de forma tan desesperada y afligida un alto al fuego, porque eso ya lo sabía, sabía sobre la fragilidad de su suave corazón ante la vida humana, aún si es el enemigo más despiadado; sino porque no estaba seguro de que ella tuviera tal compasión —o talvez grado de locura— para lanzarse sin protección al frente de la línea de fuego donde la cabeza de ella es la que quieren ver rodando más que nada en el mundo los aliados al Capitolio.

—...Cuando vi la montaña caer esta noche, pensé... que ellos lo habían hecho de nuevo. Que habían venido a matarme... y a las personas en los distritos. Pero ¿por qué hice eso? El distrito 12 y el distrito 2 no tienen ninguna lucha excepto la que el Capitolio nos ha dado. —Katniss se arrodilla ante él, y habla con voz un tanto desesperada—. ¿Y por qué estás peleando contra los rebeldes sobre los tejados? ¿Con Lyme, que fue tu vencedora? ¿Con personas que eran tus vecinos, quizá incluso tu familia?

—No lo sé —dice el hombre. Aún sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma.

Pero es algo en el discurso de ella lo que lo hace devolverse en sus pasos y pensar, ¿quién es el monstruo aquí?

—...¿Y ustedes allá arriba? Yo vengo de una ciudad minera. ¿Desde cuándo los mineros condenan a otros mineros a esa clase de muerte, y luego se ponen de pie para matar a quien sea que se las arregle para salir arrastrándose de los escombros? —Gale lo siente, siente que esa frase va para él, en realidad, va específicamente hacia él.

Cuando el disparo de un agente de paz atraviesa a Katniss en todas las pantallas de la plaza ocurre algo muy singular. Los trabajadores de la Nuez que, aún heridos y desorientados, escucharon las últimas palabras de ella quien ahora es transportada por un cuerpo médico a toda velocidad, se volvieron casi inmediatamente a los Agentes de Paz que también estaban en la Nuez y se atacaron entre sí.

Fue tal la impresión de ese cambio, lo que pudo desencadenar solo unas cuantas palabras del Sinsajo que casi todos los rebeldes solo pudieron sentarse y observar. Observar como hombres y mujeres que tenían en sus rostros la mayor de las feracidades en batalla gritaban "¡yo no soy un esclavo suyo!" y se ponían inmediatamente del lado del contra.

Fue ver cómo la mayoría de ellos atacó y ganó sin ayuda. Ver cómo de los pocos sobrevivientes la mayoría compartía el sentimiento de anhelada paz. Imaginar cuántos de ellos ahora estaban bajo los escombros porque no pudieron salir, y cuántos de los que ahora estaban luchando morirían en unos días por alguna herida incontrolable.

Es en ese momento que Gale obliga a su mente a retroceder un poco en sus palabras y ve lo que hizo, y lo que lo apoyaron a hacer, pero inmediatamente analiza de nuevo y se da cuenta que si las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido así, Katniss no habría intervenido de forma desesperada, no le habría salido ese pequeño discurso del corazón y no le habría dado las fuerzas necesarias a esa gente que completamente sola luchaba en busca de un poco de libertad.

En la guerra hay ganancias y pérdidas, en su mayoría pérdidas, se dice, porque cuentan las pérdidas humanas como la mayor de todas, pero Gale no lo ve así. Gale ve el futuro y ve muchas generaciones de niños naciendo en un país libre. Ve días oscuros por vivir, pero sabe que en unos años será un triste recuerdo que permitirá la vida de millones y millones más.

Y parece una dulce ironía que Gale comenzara a odiar con su esencia completa al Capitolio luego de enterarse lo insignificante que era una familia de cinco personas del distrito 12 para los gobernantes de su país al ser dejados a la suerte con una medalla de cobre en compensación de la pérdida humana de su padre, quién solo trabajaba en el único oficio que podía lograr bajo el mando del Capitolio al haber nacido en la Veta y no en una familia de comerciantes. Y que ahora, probablemente muchas familias de cinco personas hayan perdido a su padre bajo un derrumbe que él mismo ocasiono y sienta remordimiento por eso, pero lo esconda muy bien en lo profundo de su corazón al saber que todo era por una causa mayor.

Al día siguiente, con calma y más serenidad en sus pensamientos, al no tener en sus manos la decisión de hacer pagar a la gente que él odia, cuando se enfríe su cabeza y no piense con odio ni ansias de la venganza que por fin pudo obtener de una manera, al menos por la muerte de tantas personas en el distrito 12, Gale llorará porque entenderá que lo peligroso de perseguir monstruos es convertirse en uno de ellos, y se enojará consigo mismo por convertirse en un monstruo ante los ojos de un niño de diez años que se enterará de la muerte de su padre por el derrumbe de la Nuez.

Pero Gale también entenderá que no hay vuelta atrás, y apaciguará su dolor con la idea de que en un futuro sus hijos, y si no los hijos de Vick, Rory y Posy, nunca tendrán que vivir bajo la opresión que él vivió gracias a sacrificios como esos. Sacrificios que a veces son necesarios, pero que quizá, sea mejor evitar en la medida de lo posible.

...

* * *

_Tuve dilemas existenciales para escribir esto. Espero que les haya llegado algún mensaje (particularmente el de **"lo peligroso de perseguir monstruos es convertirse en uno de ellos" **porque esa era como la idea del fic). Espero que no haya quedado fatalíticamente mal. Y, lo sabes, Ela, aquí en Costa Rica sigue siendo sábado 19 de Mayo, pérdoname por ser desconsiderada respecto a los cambios de horario y hacerme la loca ya que no lo tenía a tiempo ^^U. Te quiero :3._

_Esto fue escrito para el Reto RIC. Y como cada vez que se cumple un reto, ya puedo respirar tranquila. Ahora, ¡a leer el de las demás! Muchísimas gracias por leer el mío, apreciaría sinceramente sus comentarios :3 particularmente sobre lo que opinan de la perspectiva que le puse a Gale. ¿Muy Gale? ¿Muy poco Gale? ¡Me interesa saber! RIC significa Reto In Character, pero no sé si lo logré con Gale ^^U, fue bastante complicado intentar entrar a su mente._

_Y Lenna, Lenna, Lenna, casi lo olvido, ¡feliz cumpleaños tardío! Te recontraamodoro(?) (:. Sabes que te doy los mejores deseos, y así~ ;)_

_Y agradezco por aquí a las personas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos gracias a mis otras dos historias :)  
_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
